Cardcaptor Sakura: Dark Magic
by ToshiroHitsugayaFan
Summary: Two new people with magic come to Sakura's town and try to capture Sakura's Clow Cards. Will they succeed at it?
1. Chapter 1 New Magicians

**New Magicians**

Diamond's P.O.V

"Rikku, Diamond, Crystal Moon, and Fire Sun, come in here." A person said.

` "What is it, master?" I asked as the four of us walked into the room.

"I want you to get Sakura Kinomoto Clow Cards from the 20th century!" Master said.

"Why do we have to get her Clow Cards?" Rikku asked.

"She is the Master of the Cards," Master said. "So she is really strong."

"It doesn't matter if she has strong magic," Fire Sun said. Fire Sun has a cat form and his true form is a human. "We still shouldn't get them."

"As your master I command you!" Master said. "Now be gone!"

Crystal Moon is in a human form like Yue and Ruby Moon. Crystal Moon is a female like Ruby Moon. Crystal Moon can hide herself easily from humans with her magic even from people like Sakura and Syaoran.

I pull out the PRESENT CARD. We have a few extra Clow Cards that Sakura doesn't have at all so we need to be careful and not to let Sakura get them. I also take off my necklace and put it in front of me. "Oh, magic key of darkness. I, Diamond, command you, release!" My key grew into a staff and I caught it. (Note: I will explain Diamonds staff later in the story)

"I call upon the PRESENT CARD, send me to the 20th century where Sakura Kinomoto is, and take us four there!" I said. I threw the card up in the air and touch the staff with it. "Present!" The four of us landed in the 20th century in the town that Sakura lives in. My staff turned into a necklace.

"Okay Fire Sun," Rikku said. "Get into my backpack." Rikku said. Fire Sun went into Rikku's small backpack and zipped him up. Rikku and I went into town. Crystal Moon is hiding herself from everyone else but we can still see her.

"Hey, Syaoran, can we go to Penguin Park?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Syaoran replied.

"I think that's the girl we want." I said. I put the key necklace around my neck.

"Why do you say that?" Rikku asked.

"I sense strong magic coming from her." I replied.

"Should we follow her?" Rikku asked.

"Why not?" I said.

"Okay," Rikku said. "Let's follow them to Penguin Park."

"Let's go." I said.

We followed Sakura and her two friends to the park. "Diamond," Rikku said. "Let's sit next to that tree."

"Sure." I answered. We went ahead of Sakura and her friends and sat down next to a tree.

Fire Sun popped out of Rikku's bag. "Get back in there." Rikku and I said.

"Why?" Fire Sun asked.

"So no one will see you." Rikku replied. Fire Sun went back in the bag.

"Hi Sakura," Sen said. Sen joined Sakura's class on the first day if school.

"Hi Sen," Sakura said. "Care to join us?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Sen answered. Sen is now next to the three of them.

"I see you bought a picnic box and a blanket." Tomoyo said.

"Yep," Sen said. Sen put the box on the grass and spread out the blanket. "How's Kero?"

"How do you know about Kero?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Sen said. "Uh."

"Let me guess," Syaoran said. "You have magic yourself."

"Yes, I do have magic." Sen said.

"So you know about the Clow Cards?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Sen answered as she took off her necklace.

"So that's your necklace?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uh-huh." Sen said as she put it around her neck. "But I don't use my magic as much as you do Sakura."

(Rikku and Diamond next to the tree)

"Should we try to get her Clow Cards now?" Rikku asked me. I nodded in response. We both went on a tree branch above us.

(Now back to Sakura and her friends)

Sakura turned around. "What's the matter, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's nothing." Sakura said.

"You sure?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sure," Sakura said. "I thought I just heard something is all."

(Rikku and Diamond next to the tree)

"What card should we use?" I asked.

"How about THE THUNDER card." Rikku suggested.

"Alright then," I said.

"You can release this card," Rikku said. "I'll release the next."

I put the card in front of me. I held out my key, "Release!" I said. My staff is in front of me and I grabbed it with my right hand. "I call upon THE THUNDER card; make it thunder around this park." I threw the card up in the air and touched it with my staff. "THUNDER!" I said.

(Now back to Sakura and her friends)

"What's with the thunder all of a sudden?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's not raining either." Sen said. "This is no regular thunder."

"It has to be a Clow Card." Syaoran said.

"But I thought I already collected all the Clow Cards." Sakura said.

"I guess you didn't, Sakura," Tomoyo said.

Sen's P.O.V

Sakura and I both released our staffs. "I thought you said you don't use your magic as much as I do." Sakura said.

"Well, that is true." I said. "But it's been so long since I've used it."

I have a different kind of magic than Sakura does. It's like I have all of the Clow Cards inside my staff so I can just release any of them without all the hassle of pulling the cards out.

"First things first," Syaoran said. "We need to find its true form."

"Right," Sakura said.

"I'll let you capture the card Sakura." I said. "I already have my own copies, so I'm good."

"Your own copies?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'll explain it later."

"Sakura," Syaoran said. "Remember the first time you captured THE THUNDER card?"

"Yeah, why?" Sakura responded.

"You used THE SHADOW card to capture it." Syaoran said.

"Right," Sakura said.

"Windy Card," I said. THE WINDY card blew THE THUNDER card to the ground and that made THE THUNDER card come to its true form. "Capture it now Sakura."

"Right," Sakura said. Sakura pulled out THE SHADOW card and tapped her staff on the card. "Return!"

THE THUNDER card went back to the form it was supposed to be in but something else happened. The original THUNDER card came out of Sakura's pocket and combined with this new THUNDER card. "That was strange." Sakura said while grabbing THE SHADOW and THE THUNDER card. The color of the back of the card is now red but it has the same design as before.

"I guess this means you need to collect all the cards again like the first time, Sakura." Syaoran said."

"I guess so." Sakura said.

(Rikku and Diamond next to the tree)

"It looks like we won't be able to get Sakura's THUNDER card, uh Diamond." Rikku said.

"Guess not," I said. We failed to get one of her cards; we better not fail at capturing the rest.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Card

**Another Card**

Sen's P.O.V

I'm on my way to school. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo come up next to me. "You said that you'd explain about the copies of the Clow Cards yesterday." Syaoran said. "You left before you did."

"Sorry about that." I said. "Clow made a card called THE CARD and it makes copies of extra Clow Cards but after making copies he made sure to seal it in a different spot than Sakura's cards were so no one was able to make more. Clow also had sealed the copies but someone else took them."

"But doesn't that mean _you_ took the extra cards?" Syaoran asked.

"I worked for another master that wasn't Clow." I said. "He was the one that took the cards. The last time I checked there were more copies than what I have."

"But why did you take them?" Sakura asked.

"I thought I would be able to help out in some way." I said. "My master was mad at me so he banished me from where he lives."

"How long have you been on your own?" Tomoyo asked.

"I lost track." I answered.

"But shouldn't there be only one copy of each card."

"Probably. THE CARD can make as many copies as Clow wanted but the magic inside them would be dead until another person with magic put a lot of their magic into the card to activate it." I said. "I wanted to put the Clow Cards inside my staff so that's why I shrunk in size."

"That explains it." Syaoran said. "But how come you shrunk?"

"I explained that." I said. "It's because I wanted the Clow Cards inside my staff. And guess how hold I actually am."

"You look about our age." Tomoyo said.

"That might seem so but I'm not the same age as you are." I said. "I'm over one-hundred years old and I'm supposed to be the size of an adult."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. I'm not one of Clow Reeds relatives but I do have magic." I said. "Looks like we're here," We walk inside to the class room. The bell rang and we sat down. The teacher started to talk.

"There will be two new students joining us today. Their names are Diamond and Rikku Nonaka. Diamond, you may sit in front of Sakura. And Rikku, you may sit next to Syaoran." said.

_"I sense a different type of magic from Diamond and Rikku."_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura yawned. She put her head on the desk. "Sakura, are you all right?" asked. is their 6th grade teacher.

Sakura lifted her head up fast. "I'm alright." Sakura said.

"Maybe you should go down to the nurse and rest a little bit." The teacher said.

"I'm fine." Sakura put her head back on head on the desk.

"Maybe you should go down and rest." The teacher said.

Sakura sat back up. "I guess I could get some rest." Sakura said. Sakura got out of her seat and out the classroom door. She walked in the hall and entered the nurse's office.

"Hi Sakura, how are you today?" The nurse asked.

"I'm really tired today; I almost fell asleep in class so my teacher said I should get some sleep." Sakura responded.

"You can lie down in a bed if you want." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

School is now over and Sakura is still in the nurse's office resting. Syaoran and Tomoyo stop by to see if Sakura's okay. Sakura finally got up. "Hi, Syaoran, Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"You feeling better?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep," Sakura said.

Sen also walks to the nurse's office. "Hope you're feeling better." I said.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and I walk out of school. "Maybe you're feeling tired because you combined two Clow Cards." Syaoran said.

"Maybe," Sakura responded.

"Remember when you were still turning the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards?" Tomoyo said. "It drained some of your magic from you."

"I remember," Sakura said.

"Something's not right about the two new students," Syaoran said.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"I thought I sensed magic from the both of them." Syaoran said.

"I thought something didn't seem right." Sakura said.

"I had the same feeling too." I said.

"The ground," Sakura said. "It's shaking."

"It has to be THE EARTHY Card." Syaoran said.

"Why would someone release THE EARTHY Card now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't know," I said.

The ground starts to break up underneath Sakura and she starts to fall. "Sakura!" Syaoran and Tomoyo said.

Sakura comes up minutes later on THE FLOAT Card. "I'm glad I release THE FLOAT Card in time." Sakura said. Sakura is now on her feet and THE FLOAT Card is now back in the card form when Sakura caught it.

"Where's its true form?" Sakura asked.

"It might take a while for it to appear." Syaoran said.

"Right," Sakura said. "I also remember that I used THE WOOD Card to capture it." THE EARTHY Card is making big rocks like last time.

I release my staff before Sakura does this time. "Make everyone fall asleep in this town that doesn't have magic." I said. The fairy came out of my staff and came back in when everyone was out.

Syaoran gently put Tomoyo on the ground and then stood up. "There's the true form Sakura." Syaoran said.

THE EARTHY keeps on coming at us like it doesn't want us to be here anymore. "Help us defend ourselves against THE EARTHY, EARTHY." I said. My copy of THE EARTHY comes out and tries to protect us against the other EARTHY Card. "Make it fast Sakura."

"Right," Sakura said. Sakura pulled out THE WOOD Card. "Surround yourself around the enemies EARTHY Card! WOOD!"

THE EARTHY got captured but the strange thing is that it captured my EARTHY Card as well. "I could've sworn you just said the enemies' EARTHY Card." I said.

"I thought I did too." Sakura said.

"Sakura," I said. "It's alright if you capture my EARTHY Card too."

"But don't you need your copies?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. "You are their real master after all, Sakura. I just have copies."

"Won't I be taking your magic too?" Sakura asked.

"There's no time for that." I said. "You _must_ capture them now while you have the chance."

"Alright then," Sakura said. "Return!" The two EARTHY Cards returned to their card form and Sakura's EARTHY CARD came out of her pocket to combine with the other EARTHY Cards. This time instead of a red background it was a darker red than before.

"Good job Sakura," I said.

Sakura caught the card in her left hand. "Thanks," Sakura said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the next card to show up." Syaoran said.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Home

**A New Home**

At lunch the next day at school

"So Rikku, Diamond, have you found a place to stay yet?" Sen asked.

"Not yet," I said. "Why?"

"I didn't see any houses up for sale so I was just wondering." Sen said. "You're more than welcome to stay at my house if you want."

"We'll think about it." I said. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" I walk out of the way so they can't hear Rikku and I talk.

"What is it, Diamond?" Rikku asked.

"Should we stay at Sen's house?" I ask.

"Why shouldn't we?" Rikku asked.

"I sense magic from Sen." I said.

"I think we should take up the offer." Rikku said. "We get a free place to stay."

"I know that but still." I said.

(Sakura's group of friends)

"Sen," Syaoran said. "I don't think you should let complete strangers stay with you."

"And why not?" Sen asked.

"Because yesterday I sensed magic from the both of them," Syaoran said.

"Do you sense magic from the both of them now?" Sen asked.

"Well, no." Syaoran said. "I don't."

"Then it's safe for me to let them stay at my house." Sen said.

"I wonder why you sensed magic from them yesterday and not today." Tomoyo ask.

"I don't know." Syaoran said.

"They could have figured out a way to hide their magic." Sakura said.

"You do make a good point." Syaoran said.

(Diamond and Rikku)

"I say this is a bad idea." Fire Sun said while popping out of Rikku's bag that's on her back.

"I can't believe you snuck in my bag." Rikku said. "I should've left it in the class room if I'd known you were inside."

"We need a place to stay and we're staying there." I said. "We need to make sure that Crystal Moon can stay there as well."

"How will we be able to do that?" Crystal Moon asked. Crystal Moon can make it easy to hide herself from everyone else except from us.

"We can say that you are our older sister." I said. "Rikku and I did come to school under the same last name so what's one more person with our last name?"

"You do have a point, I guess." Crystal Moon said. "But there's a problem with that."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I don't have a real name!" Crystal Moon said making it sound real clear about that. She's gone by Crystal Moon her whole life and needs to pick out a real name to live with Sen.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I forgot about that part."

"We can always get you a first name later." Rikku said.

"Yeah," Crystal Moon said. "I can't just be wearing a Kimono all day either." Crystal Moon is wearing a blue Kimono and she's also wearing high heels. That's all she's ever worn since we hardly left master's place.

"We can get you normal clothes later too." Rikku said.

We go back to where Sakura and her friends are and sit down. "We'll take the offer." I said. "But can our older sister come too?"

"You have an older sister?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

"I didn't know she went to school here." Syaoran said.

"She doesn't." I answered. "Just Rikku and I."

"Of course all three of you can stay." Sen said.

"Is it okay if we move in tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure," Sen said. "That's fine with me."

"Thanks." I said. After school got out we went shopping to get clothes for Crystal Moon. We got a blue skirt, a normal blue top, and shoes to go with it.

"These clothes will do for now." Crystal Moon said. Crystal Moon changed her clothes at an abandon house we found that's not too far out of the way. This house is in no condition to for us to live in. It won't last for another week at this rate so we are just staying here for a short time.

We get out a piece of paper and a pencil and start thinking of names for Crystal Moon. "How about Riu?" I suggested.

"I don't know." Crystal Moon said.

We wrote a list of four names we could think of: Riu, Momo, Mina, and Risa. "What about these?" I ask.

"I'm actually still going towards Riu but I don't know." Crystal Moon said.

"Told you Riu was a good name to pick out," I said.

"I actually don't remember you saying anything about 'picking a good name out', Diamond." Rikku said.

"Fine," I said. "Maybe I didn't say anything but Riu is still a cool name."

"I just thought of one," Crystal Moon said. "What about Kaida?"

"That sounds just fine." Rikku said.

"I guess whatever suits you, Crystal Moon." I said. "Is fine with me."

"I'm going to stick with Kaida Nonaka." Crystal Moon said. Nonaka is RIkku's last name so we just took that to sign in for school.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving In

**Moving In**

We arrive at Sen's house on Sunday. She is showing us to our rooms. Rikku and I, Diamond, are sharing a room, and Crystal Moon has her own. "How come you have two spare rooms other than your own?" I ask.

"I live by myself so I've got lots of space." Sen said.

"What happened to your parents?" I ask.

"I don't remember." Sen said. "I hope you guys like your rooms. Sorry I don't have a second bed in your room, Diamond."

"That's fine," I said. "One of us can sleep on the floor."

"And let me guess…you want the bed." Rikku said.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Sen said. She went down the stairs.

I plopped myself on my bed, Rikku is in the chair, and Crystal Moon (AKA Kaida) is leaning against the wall next to the door. I put my bag and things on the floor along with Rikku. Fire Sun pops out of Rikku's bag. "I can finally get some air." Fire Sun said.

Crystal Moon shut the door if Sen decided to come up. "And you can't always show yourself now since we live in Sen's house." Rikku said.

"There's something about Sen…I just can't name it." Fire Sun said.

"Is it something we should be concerned about?" I ask.

"I can't tell but I'd keep your eye on her just in case." Fire Sun said.

"Alright then," I said. "What should we do?"

"Should we try to capture Sakura's cards?" Rikku suggested.

"I just feel like relaxing today." I said. "It's a nice day so I want to enjoy it."

"So what should we do?" Crystal Moon asked.

"Want to go shopping?" I ask.

"I thought you said you wanted to relax." Fire Sun said.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden." Rikku said.

"Shopping is relaxing." I said.

"I don't understand you girls." Fire Sun said. "You don't want to throw away your money."

"We could buy something that we need." I said.

"Like…?" Fire Sun asked.

"We'll think of something on the way." I answered. "And let's go."

We decide to go shopping for a few hours and then rest at the park. "I'm exhausted." I said.

"You guys went shopping?" Sakura asked. She snuck up behind us on the bench.

"Yep," I said.

"What did you get?" Sakura asked.

"I got a few new tops and a jean jacket." I answered.

"I got a pair of sunglasses, a hat, and a jean jacket as well." Rikku said.

I just noticed that Sakura was by herself. "Did you come to the park by yourself?" I ask.

"I sure did." Sakura answered.

"How come?" Rikku asked.

"I wanted a break from my brother." Sakura answered.

"I see." I said.

"If you'll excuse us for a minute," Rikku said.

"Sure," Sakura said.

Rikku dragged me and Crystal Moon a little ways from Sakura. We ended up behind a tree. "What is it?" I ask.

"Shouldn't we go after Sakura since she is by herself today?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"We should try to while she doesn't expect a thing." Crystal Moon said.

"Alright then, what card?" I ask.

"How about Watery?" Rikku asked.

"I think we should save our stronger cards till later incase Sakura captures it." I said.

"The Sword?" Rikku asked.

"That wouldn't be a good one to use on her." I answered.

"Then what card should we use?" Rikku asked.

"How about-." I started to say.

"Isn't that Sen?" Rikku asked pointing.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I think we should use The Sword card on Sen." Rikku said. "We could say we want The Sword card to go over to Sen and then Sen would be the one attacking."

"Sounds like a good plan." I said. "You want to do the honors?"

"Sure," Rikku said. Rikku pulled The Sword card out and released her staff. "Release," Rikku said quietly. "Let Sen attack Sakura with The Sword card, Sword."

"Hey Sakura," Sen said as she walked over.

"Hi," Sakura said.

The Sword card appeared in Sen's hands. Sen started to attack Sakura. "The Sword card?" Sakura asked.

"It's controlling my hand motion." Sen said.

"Isn' it supposed to take over your entire mind or something like hypnosis?" Rikku asked in a whisper.

"I think your right," I whispered back. "Fire Sun is right, there's something strange about Sen but I can't name it either."

Sakura is moving backwards slowly. "Should I release my staff?" Sakura asked herself.

"I think so Sakura," Sen said. "I'm trying to hold my hands still but it keeps telling me to move forward and if you don't release your staff now I might hurt you."

"I think we should leave before they spot us." Rikku said.

"Why?" I ask.

"We should also tell Fire Sun." Rikku said.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess you're right." Rikku, Diamond, and Crystal Moon weren't paying attention to Sakura's conversation with Sen a few seconds ago. They left the park without Sakura and Sen noticing.

Sakura released her staff after Diamond and the others left. Sakura took out the Jump card. "Jump," Sakura said. "Just in time."

"Good thinking Sakura," Sen said. "I almost had you there."

Sakura landed on the ground. "I need to find a way to get that sword out of your hands." Sakura said.

"I wish I could help with that but my hands are gripping too hard on the sword." Sen said. "I could maybe try and stop them from moving."

"Good idea." Sakura said. Sakura moved closer to Sen and Sen tried her hardest to stop her hands from moving since The Sword card is in Sen's grasp.

"Hurry Sakura," Sen said. "Try to knock it out of my hand while I'm in control."

Sakura hurried over and threw the sword on the ground. The grip was hard but she got it. "Return," Sakura said. Sakura's sword card came out of Sakura's pocket and combined with the new Sword card. Sakura caught it in her hand.

"Thanks for that Sakura." Sen said. "If you weren't here I wouldn't know what would happen."

"I'm always happy to help." Sakura said.


	5. Chapter 5 Over to Sakura's House

**Over to Sakura's House**

Sen's P.O.V

"Is Sen gone yet?" Fire Sun asked upstairs in the room.

"She said she was going to Sakura's house soon, so be patient." Rikku answered.

Rikku is looking out the bedroom door in Sen's house after a long day of school. Sen was doing some homework downstairs before she went over. Diamond is downstairs with Crystal Moon. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge." I said.

"Thanks," Diamond said.

Diamond got a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water. Crystal Moon is eating some cookies that Sen baked last night. "Do you always do your homework after school?" Diamond asked.

"Sometimes," I answered. "Shouldn't you be doing some homework to?"

"I'll do it later," Diamond answered after taking a sip of water. She is leaning against the counter.

"I forgot to give you guys a house key," I said. I went up to the rack of keys that were hanging on the wall. "Here are two extra," I gave Diamond one key and gave Kaida (Crystal Moon) the other.

"Thanks," Crystal Moon and Diamond said at the same time. They put it in their pockets.

"Well, I'm heading over to Sakura's house now," I said. "Don't forget to take a key with you before you go anywhere."

"We won't forget," Diamond said. She set the glass on the counter and Crystal Moon finished her cookie.

I walked out the door and shut it behind me. Diamond and Crystal Moon rushed up stairs. Fire Sun was lying on the pillow on Diamonds bed when they entered. "She's finally gone." Fire Sun said.

They shut the door behind them. "Yeah," Diamond said. "But I don't think you should go outside the room for a while yet just in case she comes back for something."

"You guys said you wanted to tell me something?" Fire Sun said.

"Yeah," Diamond answered. "You were right about Sen. There's something weird about her."

"Like what?" Fire Sun asked while sitting up.

"We used The Sword card on Sen yesterday and it didn't completely hypnotize her." Rikku said.

"Really?" Fire Sun asked. "That's strange."

"I don't think we should trust her," Crystal Moon said while crossing her arms. "At least not completely."

"I agree," Fire Sun said.

I am walking over to Sakura's house right now. When I arrive there Sakura's brother opened the door. "Sakura!" Sakura's brother yelled. "Your friend is here."

Sakura came downstairs and pushed her brother off to the side. "You can come up to my room." Sakura said.

I enter the door then two other friends of Sakura's show up seconds later. "Thanks for coming," Sakura said.

"Anytime," Tomoyo said. She is holding a tape recorder in her hand.

Li and Sakura's brother are just glaring at each other. I don't know why. We follow Sakura up to her room and her brother went back to reading the paper. "Thanks for inviting me, Sakura." I said.

"You're welcome to come by anytime," Sakura said.

"You said you wanted to show us something," Tomoyo said.

Sakura pulled out her Sakura cards and laid them on her bed. "A few of them have changed." Sakura said.

"You're right," Li said.

"Do you think it's the same people as last time?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't think so," Kero said.

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.

"I sense different magic from someone in town," Kero said. "Besides Sen of course."

"What other people from last time?" I ask.

Sakura explained to me how her Clow Cards changed into Sakura Cards. "I see," I said.

The door opened downstairs and Yukito came in. "Yukito?" Toya asked.

"I was in town so I decided to come by." Yukito said. "If that's alright with you."

"You can come whenever you want." Toya said.

"Thanks," Yukito said. "Is Sakura home?"

"She's upstairs in her room, why?" Toya asked.

"I'm going to go upstairs and say hi," Yukito said.

Yukito went upstairs to Sakura's door and turned himself into Yue. "What's that light from the bottom of the door?" Tomoyo asked.

The door to Sakura's room opened. "Yue?" Kero asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's this new kid?" Yue asked Sen. "And why is Sakura showing her the Sakura Cards?"

"It's alright Yue." Sakura said.

"I have magic too." I said while taking my necklace off my neck. "Release."

Yue shut the door. "I was sensing some magic nearby so I came to see where it came from." Yue said.

My staff turned back into a necklace and I put it around my neck. "That was probably me." I said.

"I've also been sensing different magic then you guys." Yue said.

"I've been noticing that too." Kero said. "It seems similar to Sen's magic but different at the same time."

"Sen's magic is different than what I was used to sensing so I came by to see who it was but that's not the magic I'm worried about." Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Li asked. "Is there someone that we should be looking for?"

"I can't tell at the moment but I wouldn't trust them." Yue said. "You don't know what could happen."

"In fact I did sense magic from two new students that came in school a while back but I haven't sensed magic from them since." Li said.

"Really?" Yue said. "Then I really think you can't trust them."

"The new students are actually living at my house," I said. "They didn't have a place to stay."

"If I were you I'd kick them out," Yue said concerned.

"I know but I just can't kick them out since they have nowhere else to go." I said. "But I will keep a low profile on using my magic and I'll keep a good eye on them."

"Very well then," Yue said.

"Someone already tried to attack Sakura," Li said. "We don't know who it is."

"Whoever attacked Sakura also used The Sword card on me yesterday." I said.

"What?" Yue asked.

"That's right," Sakura said. "Some of my Sakura cards changed too."

Yue came over to the bed where they were laid out. "THE THUNDER Card and THE EARTHY Card," Yue said.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I think my Sakura Cards are becoming more powerful since they are combining with the other cards that have been showing up."

"Maybe," Kero said. "The only way is to test them out but I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Maybe, when you find the next card to capture or something," I said.

"Maybe," Sakura said. "I'll just wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6 Can I trust Them?

**Can I trust Them?**

Sen's P.O.V

"You ready for the math test today, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as they were walking to school.

"Yeah, I studied until ten last night." Sakura answered. "Then my dad saw my light on and told me to go to bed."

"You shouldn't stay up late when you have a test in the morning." Syaoran said.

"He does have a point there Sakura." I said. We enter the school and get in the class room right before the teacher gets there.

Even though Diamond and Rikku are staying at my house they left before I did. As long as I get to school on time I don't care what time I leave in the morning. "Everyone ready for their math test?" Their teacher asked.

Nobody really answered our teachers' question probably since it was a test. Each of us got a copy of the test and started working on it when the teacher sat down. Half way through the test it seemed strangely quiet. Hardly any pencils were moving. I look up and everyone including the teacher was asleep. "Sakura, Syaoran." I called out. "Look...up."

"What happened?" Sakura asked. "Is this THE SLEEP card?"

"It might be." Syaoran responded. "I notice something else too."

"What?" Sakura and I ask at the same time.

"Diamond and Rikku aren't in the room." Syaoran answered.

"That is strange." I commented. I got off of my seat and look out the window. I see two figures in the sky but I can't make out their faces since the sun is in the way. I'm sure it's not Diamond and Rikku because these people are taller than them. I open the window, take my necklace off and release it. "Release!"

"Is something wrong Sen?" Sakura asked with concern.

"For some odd reason…I think I know those two people." I replied. "I can't name why I know them, it's hard to explain."

"Are they Diamond and Rikku?" Syaoran questioned.

"I know it's not them." I answered. "Fly!" I jumped on my staff so I could fly out of the window to get a closer look at their faces.

"No you don't!" The person who talked sounded like a guy and I could have sworn he had wings, cat like ears, and a tail. "Shoot her down." The guy said. The person next to him shot her hand out and blew wind at my direction when I got closer. I fell down and hit the concrete.

I landed on my right side. It didn't hurt too bad though which I was surprised about. Seconds later Sakura and Syaoran came out of the school building. "Sen," Sakura yelled while coming up to me.

"I'm fine," I said while getting up.

"You sure?" Syaoran sounded concerned to.

"Yeah," I replied. I grab my staff and run up further then I noticed they were gone. Sakura and Syaoran come up to me. "We should go back to class before everyone wakes up." I make my staff turn back into a necklace and put it around my neck. We go back into the class room and everyone was still asleep and another strange thing is that Diamond and Rikku were in their chairs with their heads down. We sit down in our chairs and everyone wakes up and starts questioning to one another about how everyone fell asleep.

"Continue with your math test. We still have a half an hour left of class." The teacher said.

When school got finished with I rushed home. I'm looking through the window and see Kaida at the kitchen table with a glass of water in front of her while she was reading the paper. I open the front door and shut it behind me. "Schools over already?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I put my bag on the couch and walk up to Kaida. "Kaida, can I ask you something?"

"Depends," Kaida answered.

"At the school today I could have sworn I saw you in the sky." I told her.

"In the sky?" Kaida asked. "I highly doubt that. Humans can't fly."

"I guess you're right but I still thought I saw you." I said.

"You can think what you want." Kaida said. "Do you want to know why Diamond, Rikku, and I travel together?"

"Huh?" I was confused. "I thought you were sisters."

"We are adopted." Kaida said. "We travel together to see what towns are better than others to see if we would stay there permanently."

"Is that the truth?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Kaida said. "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to."

"For some reason I think I've seen-" I got cut off by the sound of the door opening to my house.

"We're back from school." Diamond said.

"Sen, your home early." Rikku said.

"Don't forget to shut my door." I complained since they left it open.

Rikku shut it right after I told them. "What's bothering you?" Diamond asked. She didn't sound too concerned.

"When everybody fell asleep at school today you weren't in the class room." I said.

"We went into the restroom." Rikku answered right away.

"That's a lie!" I said as I went up to Rikku. I gripped the collar of her shirt. "Tell me where you were!"

"Calm down, Sen." Diamond said with her hands slightly up in the air.

"Something's strange about you three." I said. "I can feel it but I can't name it. It's like I can't trust you."

"You can trust us, Sen." Rikku said. "Can you please let go before I run out of air?"

I let go. "I'll be out for a while. Don't mess up the house while I'm gone." I shut the door behind me.

Diamond, Rikku, and Kaida (Crystal Moon) are at the kitchen table. "That was a close one." Crystal Moon said. "She almost had Fire Sun and I figured out." Fire Sun's true form is a human but he has cat ears, tail, and wings as well. Crystal Moon doesn't have any wings but she is able to float in the air.

"We need to keep a low profile on them now." Fire Sun suggested. "At least with Crystal Moon and I in the sky like that." Fire sun isn't in his true form right now. Fire Sun is like a tiger but with wings, he is as small as Kero right now.

"We should keep that in mind." Diamond said.


	7. Chapter 7 Memory of the Past

**Memory of the Past**

Sen's P.O.V

It's been about a week since the day when I thought I saw Kaida in the air. I hardly talked to them since. I can't fully trust them any more even though they haven't been staying at my house for a long time. There hasn't been a strange attack with the Clow Cards either in a while. I wonder why.

I am lying on my bed facing the ceiling with my right arm over my eyes. I remember when I got banished from my master's palace; I guess you could call it that. It's not like I forgot when I just don't think about the past much these days. I was an adult then in master's palace.

**Flash Back**

Masters palace was strange looking. It was like it was in outer space with how the walls, ceiling, and floor looked. You couldn't tell where the doors were unless they had a doorknob on the wall. If you lived there you'd of had to memorize the place. It isn't like master had The Maze card out or the Illusion Card out either. It was just the way he designed the palace. Very confusing at times.

I saw one time where master hid the extra copies of the Clow Cards. One time when he wasn't looking I snuck in the room. He kept that one hidden more than the others. For that door you couldn't even tell it was a door since it had no handle to it. It was a push type of door. I did have a staff but master said I couldn't get the copies of the Clow Cards unless it was necessary which I understood that at the time but when I actually found where he hid them I had to see for myself.

There really wasn't a need for the extra copies at the time. I went in the room where he hid them. I took my necklace off and released it. There were a few stacks of cards, there were five to be exact. I went up to the one that was on the left. I held my staff and placed the tip of it on the top card. I concentrated my magic to fill the cards up. When that was complete I decided to concentrate the rest of my magic and place the cards into my staff. After that I realized I was the size of an elementary kid.

Master came in the room about ten minutes later. "Who might you be?" Master asked. I look at him. "That's Sen's staff. Wait…Sen did you seal your magic in those cards?" There was a pause for a while because I didn't want to answer him. "Answer me now!"

"I did." I answered quietly.

"Where are the cards now and how come you are the size of a little kid?" The master demanded.

"I…um…" I started to say. "I placed them in my staff sir." I started to bow. "I'm sorry sir." I straightened myself up.

"That is inexcusable!" Master shouted.

I made my staff back into a necklace. "I'm so sorry sir." I told him again.

"I told you not to get the extra cards unless it was necessary." Master said. "Now for your punishment."

Punishment? Master never said anything about a punishment before. I hope it's not too harsh. "What will it be sir?" I ask slowly.

"You will be banished from my palace." Master said.

"For how long?" I hesitated.

"That answer you'll never know." Master said.

**End of flash Back**

I wake up from what seemed like a dream. I sit up and put my legs off the side of my bed. "Master never did say when I could come back." I said to myself. "I guess he would call me back whenever he needed me again."


End file.
